littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Units
Building units adds to your total population and the number of units you can have at any time is set by your Population Limit. Build Houses or high end Green buildings to increase your Population Limit. Beginning units only cost one (1) population but stronger units cost more. Check each unit's individual page for their population cost. 'Castle formations' Castles and Forts can be protected with units be clicking on the Formation button on your Castle. Learn about good formations. Unit Classes Player Units *Footman *Troll *Archer *Ninja *Priest *Mage *Knight *Wolf Rider *Shaman *Archangel *Iron Wheel *Troll Cyborg NPC Units *Club Wielder *Red Bandit Knight *Zombie *Snow Monster *Golden Cannon *Merfolk Monster *Black Dog Attack and Defence Different units have different strengths and weaknesses because of their type of attack and armor. The following guide will help with determining how to best defeat your opponents. NOTE: Hero attack and armor are special and are good against all armor and attacks. Hero attacks bypass all armor and reduce all damage by the amount shown on the Heroes Armor. Attacks Below, the types of attack are given with arrows pointing to which armor they are strong against. Normal Attack --> Light Armor Piercing Attack --> Clothing Magic Attack --> Heavy Armor Defense Below, the types of armor are given with arrows pointing to which attacks they resist the most. Light Armor --> Piercing Attack Clothing --> Magic Attack Heavy Armor --> Normal Attack Summary Table Formulas Damage vs Weakness: (Damage - Armor) * 2 Damage vs Normal: Damage - Armor Damage vs Strength: RoundDown- Armor)*.75 Note: Hero Damage bypasses all Armor, Hero Armor reduces all damage normally. Example Footman attacks another Footman: (14-3) * 2 = 22 (Damage against Footman) Ninja attacks Knight: RoundDown((8-3)*.75) = RoundDown(3.75) = 3''' Units by Armor and Attack Type '''Attack: Armor: Unit Reference Charts In the below tables, each row shows the basic stats for a unit, plus the unit types it is strong against. The "Defeats" column shows unit types that both receive extra damage and deal reduced damage. For example, Iron Wheel is in the "Defeats" column of Footman, because Iron Wheel both receieves extra damage and deals reduced damage to Footman. The "Attacks" column shows units that receive extra damage and deal normal damage. The "Defends" column shows units that receive normal damage and deal reduced damage. To find a unit's weakness, look for it in the "Defeats" column, and the unit specified on that row is the weakness that should be avoided. For example, Archangel is in the "Defeats" column for Wolf Rider, so Wolf Rider is Archangel's weakness. Similarly for the "Attacks" and "Defends" columns. Player Units NPC Units Note NPC vs NPC match-ups are not shown here, because that never happens in the game. Category:vcbcbcvbcvb Category:Footman Category:Troll Category:Archer Category:Ninja Category:Knight Category:Wolf Rider Category:Priest Category:Mage Category:Shaman Category:Archangel Category:Iron Wheel Category:Troll Cyborg Category:Damage Category:Damage Table Category:Gold Category:Crystal Category:Recruit Tasks Category:Resources Category:Damage Category:Discussion Category:Daily Quests Category:Build Category:Snow Monster Category:Fish Warrior Category:Wild Wolf